Warm, Right ?
by 13ninja14
Summary: Kibum yang tidak tahan dengan hawa dingin yang diakibatkan oleh hujan meminta tolong pada Jinki untuk mengambilkannya selimut tebal. Namun, apakah Jinki mengabulkannya ?
1. Chapter 1

**Cast : - Lee Jinki**

 **\- Kim Kibum**

 **Warning : Rate T, YAOI, Twoshoot**

 **Desclaimer : Jinki n Kibum milik mereka yang menyayangi dan mencintai mereka**

 **FF ini murni muncul dari pikiran yadong gua hahaha..**

 **START !!!**

Terlihat seorang namja manis bernama Kibum yang memiliki kulit putih mulus, bermata kucing, bertubuh langsing mungil, dan bibir yang keriting tengah duduk diatas kasur yang terlihat besar jika digunakan untuk satu orang saja. Dan memang kasur yang tengah ia duduki itu adalah kasur miliknya dengan sang suami.

Wait, what ?? Suami ?? Yah memang namja manis ini telah menikah dengan seorang namja pula. Namja yang menjadi suami dari namja manis ini adalah Lee Jinki, seorang namja yang sangat tampan, memiliki kulit putih, bermata sipit, berpipi chubby yang menggemaskan sehingga apabila dia tersenyum maka mata sipitnya itu hanya akan terlihat segaris.

Kembali kepada sang namja manis. Saat ini dia masih terduduk diatas kasur sambil mengeratkan baju piyama yang digunakannya untuk mengurangi hawa dingin yang dirasakannya yang memang saat ini sedang musim hujan. Terlihat berualng kali dia membalik-balikkan tubuh mungilnya ke kanan dan ke kiri guna mempercepat dia untuk tertidur. Namun apadaya, tubuh mungilnya yang tidak kuat dengan hawa dingin membuatnya kesulitan untuk menjemput alam mimpi.

Sebenarnya bisa saja dia mengganti piyama dengan yang lebih tebal, tapi itu mengharuskannya untuk membuka piyamanya saat ini dan akan menyebabkan badannya bertambah dingin dan itu akan merepotkan baginya. Jadilah dia membalik-balikkan badannya untuk tetap membuat tubuhnya hangat. Itulah yang ada di pikiran pendek namja manis ini.

Cklek

Terdengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar tidur itu pun terbuka dan menampilkan seorang namja tampan yang merupakan suami dari Kibum, yaitu Jinki terlihat keluar dari dalam kamar mandi sambil menggunakan bathrobe berwarna biru tua yang membungkus tubuh kekarnya. Jinki saat ini memang baru pulang kerja dan dia langsung membersihkan dirinya yang dirasa sangat lengket.

Jinki berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi sambil terkekeh kecil melihat kelakuan anaenya yang menurut dia sangat kyeopta itu. Yah bagaimana tidak kyeopta menurut Jinki saat ini Kibum tengah berbaring meringkuk sampai-sampai lututnya mencapai dadanya sendiri, tidak hanya itu, seluruh tubuhnya juga terbungkus oleh selimut tipis yang sengaja dia lingkarkan pada tubuhnya sebelum berbaring.

Jinki berjalan mendekati Kibum dan berdiri di samping ranjang, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kibum.

Chup

Jinki mengecup dahi Kibum, sehingga Kibum yang sedang berusaha untuk tidur merasa terganggu dan membuka mata kucingnya yang indah dan mendelik pada Jinki.

"Yak !! Yeobo, kau membuatku jadi sulit untuk tidur kan.. Padahal aku sudah tertidur sebentar." Cerocos Kibum dengan wajah kesal menatap sang suami.

"Arraseo mianhae ne hehe.. Kamu kedinginan Kibaem.. Sebaiknya kamu ganti dengan piyama yang lebih tebal eoh." Kata Jinki sambil berjalan ke arah lemari besar dan mulai membuka pintu lemari itu.

"Ani, aku sangat malas untuk mengganti piyama. Ah !! yeobo, lebih baik kau ambilkan selimut marun itu. Selimut itu sangat tebal, jadi aku pasti tidak akan kedinginan lagi kalau menggunakan itu. Tolong ya yeobo, ambilkan itu." Ujar Kibum minta tolong pada Jinki.

"Eum arraseo baby." Jinki pun mulai mengambil selimut marun yang dimaksud Kibum. Namun, saat dia akan menutup pintu lemari, dia menyeringai jahil sebentar. Dengan senyum malaikatnya dia membalikkan badan dan berjalan menghampiri Kibum yang sudah terduduk di kasur menunggu selimut tersebut. Namun, sebelum mencapai Kibum, Jinki dengan sengaja menjatuhkan selimut itu di lantai. Dan kembali berjalan menuju Kibum.

Kibum memandang Jinki dengan heran.

"Wae ?? Kenapa kau jatuhkan selimutnya eoh ?" Dengan nada sebal, Kibum bertanya pada Jinki.

"Aku memiliki sesuatu yang dapat membuatmu sangat hangat Kibaem, jadi kurasa kita tidak akan memerlukan selimut itu sama sekali." Jawab Jinki yang sudah berdiri di sebelah Kibum yang masih terduduk di kasur.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin meladeni sangtae mu itu. Aku sudah sangat kedinginan pabbo. Cepat ambil kemari selimut itu." Suruh Kibum dengan wajah yang amat sangat kesal.

Jinki menatap sekilas pada selimut itu, dan kembali menatap Kibum dengan wajah jenakanya.

"Shireundae..." Balas Jinki sambil tersenyum menjengkelkan.

Akhirnya karena kesal, Kibum pun memutuskan untuk mengambil selimut itu sendiri. Dia turun dari kasur sehingga menyebabkan selimut tipis yang dia gunakan terjatuh ke lantai. Namun, sebelum Kibum melangkah dari dekat kasur, tubuh Kibum sudah ditarik duluan oleh Jinki dimana tangan kiri Jinki memeluk pinggang Kibum sedangkan tangan kanannya mengelus leher mulus Kibum. Kibum merasa terkejut dengan tingkah Jinki tersebut, namun dia lebih terkejut lagi dengan senyuman Jinki yang entah sejak kapan berubah menjadi seringai menyeramkan.

"Yeobooo.. Aku sudah bilang akan menghangatkanmu eum ?" Kata Jinki dengan suara berat nya sambil mengelus-elus bagian perpotongan antara leher dan rahang Kibum. Kibum yang memang badannya sudah menggigil karena kedinginan jadi tambah menggigil karena sikap Jinki yang -ugh- seksi menurutnya. Kibum menangkap sinyal-sinyal berbahaya dari nada suara Jinki jadi dia berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Jinki.

"Ani !! Shireo !! Aku akan menggunakan selimut saja.." Katanya sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari Jinki, namun pelukan Jinki bertambah erat.

Jinki pun berbisik di telinga kiri Kibum.

"Aku juga tidak akan melepaskanmu Kibum.. Aku sangat menginginkanmu di malam yang dingin ini, dan kau tidak akan pernah bisa menolakku." Kata Jinki tegas dengan suara berat. Kibum pun bergidik sebentar. Dia sangat sadar, bahwa jika Jinki sudah memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya maka sudah pasti Jinki tidak ingin dibantah. Yang dapat Kibum lakukan saat ini adalah pasrah

Jinki yang merasa Kibum sudah mulai pasrah pun menuntun Kibum untuk kembali berbaring di atas kasur dengan dirinya berada di atas tubuh Kibum. Selain itu, kedua tangan Kibum dipenjarakan oleh kedua tangan Jinki di sisi kanan dan kiri kepala Kibum.

Jinki mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kibum. Disaat bibir mereka hanya berjarak 1 cm, Jinki berbisik pada Kibum.

"Can I ?" Tanya Jinki dengan menatap dalam pada mata Kibum yang bisa diartikan bahwa tatapan itu adalah tatapan cinta. Kibum seakan terhipnotis sejenak oleh pandangan mata tersebut, lalu tak berapa lama, dia menganggukkan kepalanya tanda menyetujui untuk Jinki melanjutkan aksinya.

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Kibum, Jinki pun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kembali pada wajah Kibum dan mulai menempelkan bibir mereka sambil memejamkan mata. Kibum yang melihat Jinki memejamkan mata pun mulai ikut memejamkan matanya dan merilekskan badannya yang sedikit tegang tadi.

Jinki yang merasa Kibum sudah mulai rileks pun mulai mengecup-ngecup pelan bibir keriting Kibum dengan bergairah. Kibum pun mulai membalas kecupan-kecupan lembut itu. Semakin lama kecupan-kecupan lembut itu pun mulai menjadi lumatan-lumatan panas yang membakar jiwa membara mereka berdua. Dimana lidah Jinki bergerak lincah di dalam mulut Kibum, dan lidah Kibum pun tidak tinggal diam dan melawan lidah Jinki, namun tetap saja Jinki yang akan selalu memenangkan pertarungan lidah tersebut.

Saking menghayati lumatan panas tersebut, Jinki pun melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada tangan Kibum, sehingga kedua tangan Kibum bergerak melingkari tubuh Jinki. Tangan kirinya memeluk erat punggung lebar Jinki sedangkan tangan kanannya meremas-remas pelan rambut Jinki sehingga menciptakan gelora hasrat yang menggila bagi Jinki untuk meneruskan aksinya itu.

Kibum yang merasa kehabisan napas pun mengerang pelan dan menggigit pelan bibir bawah Jinki. Jinki yang mengerti dengan sinyal tersebut pun melepaskan cumbuannya pada bibir Kibum. Setelah cumbuan tersebut terlepas, Kibum mulai mengais-ais udara disekitar untuk kembali mengisi paru-parunya yang dirasa sangat kosong itu.

Jinki yang melihat Kibum terengah-engah dengan wajah dan bibir yang merah pun mulai kembali tergoda. Dikecupnya pelan-pelan leher putih Kibum. Dikecup setiap bagiannya oleh Jinki dan tidak ada satu bagian pun yang terlewat.

"Hmmhh.." Mendengar dengungan kenikmatan Kibum, Jinki pun mulai mempekerjakan lidahnya di leher tersebut. Dijilat-jilatnya seluruh bagian leher tersebut dan tidak lama mulai menggigit dan menghisap leher putih Kibum.

"Ahh janganhh ngghh digigithh ahh ah oouuhh Jinkiihh" Jinki menghiraukan protesan Kibum tersebut dan masih terus bekerja keras di leher Kibum.

Jinki menghentikan sejenak pekerjaannya pada leher Kibum.

"Diamlah Kibaem, tenang saja aku akan membuatmu berteriak meminta untuk dipuaskan." Ujarnya sambil menyeringai setan. Kibum pun hanya bergidik ngeri dan pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti.

T.B.C

Holahhh, aku author baru nih.. Minta komen dan saran yah tolong. Ini untuk perkembangan aku dalam membuat karya ff wkwkwkwk..

Kamsahamnida yang udah nyempetin baca.. jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak di kolom komentar yah hehehe


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - END**

 **Cast : - Lee Jinki**

 **\- Kim Kibum**

 **Warning : Rate M, SMUTT, YAOI, Twoshoot**

 **Desclaimer : Jinki n Kibum milik mereka yang menyayangi dan mencintai mereka**

 **FF ini murni muncul dari pikiran yadong gua hahaha..**

 **Previous Chap :**

 _Jinki yang melihat Kibum terengah-engah dengan wajah dan bibir yang merah pun mulai kembali tergoda. Dikecupnya pelan-pelan leher putih Kibum. Dikecup setiap bagiannya oleh Jinki dan tidak ada satu bagian pun yang terlewat._

 _"Hmmhh.." Mendengar dengungan kenikmatan Kibum, Jinki pun mulai mempekerjakan lidahnya di leher tersebut. Dijilat-jilatnya seluruh bagian leher tersebut dan tidak lama mulai menggigit dan menghisap leher putih Kibum._

 _"Ahh janganhh ngghh digigithh ahh ah oouuhh Jinkiihh" Jinki menghiraukan protesan Kibum tersebut dan masih terus bekerja keras di leher Kibum._

 _Jinki menghentikan sejenak pekerjaannya pada leher Kibum._

 _"Diamlah Kibaem, tenang saja aku akan membuatmu berteriak meminta untuk dipuaskan." Ujarnya sambil menyeringai setan. Kibum pun hanya bergidik ngeri dan pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti._

 **START !**

"Ahh nghhh Jinkiihhh ssshhh.." Begitulah desahan-desahan yang sedari tadi dikeluarkan oleh Kibum saat dirasakan olehnya lidah Jinki semakin menggila bermain di leher putih jenjang miliknya. Dia sangat menikmati perlakuan Jinki pada seluruh titik sensitif di tubuhnya itu. Namun hanya satu yang ingin dia hindari, yaitu jangan sampai Jinki memberikan tanda atau kissmark di bagian leher nya yang mudah terlihat oleh orang lain, karena itu akan menimbulkan masalah besar nantinya.

Kibum pun berusaha untuk mengalihkan mulut Jinki yang kini tengah beraksi menggila di lehernya, dengan cara menjambak-jambak rambut Jinki. Dan itu berhasil. Jinki terpaksa melepaskan lumatan bibirnya dari leher Kibum. Dan dengan wajah datar, dia menatap kearah Kibum.

"Ah waeyo ? Kau tahu, kau sangat menggangguku eoh.." Ujar Jinki gusar dan berusaha melepaskan jambakan tangan Kibum pada rambut hitamnya. Namun Kibum tidak bergeming sama sekali. Dia malah mengeraskan jambakannya pada rambut hitam legam Jinki.

"Akhh yak Lee Kibum ! Appayo ! Apa yang kau lakukan ini eoh ? Kau berani pada suamimu ini ?" Kesal Jinki pada Kibum sambil terus mencoba melepaskan jambakan tangan Kibum pada rambutnya. Namun. Itu tidak berguna sama sekali.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu, jangan sampai membuat tanda eoh. Kamu malah tidak mendengarkanku. Aku lelah jika harus mendapat pertanyaan yang sama dari _dia_ saat sarapan nanti. Aishhh kamu malah membuat ini." Kibum mencak-mencak sambil melepaskan jambakannya pada rambut Jinki dan menunjuk-nunjuk tanda merah yang dia maksud yang berada di lehernya. Dan Jinki menggunakan kesempatan bebas dari jambakan Kibum pun mulai mengelus pelan bagian belakang kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut karena terlalu kuat dijambak.

Jinki yang mengerti dengan maksud perkataan Kibum pun akhirnya mulai menatap melas pada Kibum.

"Mianhae ne.. Aku tidak akan membuat tanda di lehermu lagi. Sebagai gantinya aku akan membuat tanda di seluruh dada, perut, punggung, dan pahamu.. Hahahaha" Ujar Jinki dengan seringai setannya. Kibum yang mendengarnya pun menjadi salah tingkah dan wajahnya pun berubah menjadi memerah.

"Baiklah aku akan memulainya lagi. Dan dikarenakan kamu sudah menghentikan kegiatan kita tadi, aku akan menghukummu dengan keras Kibaem.." Kata Jinki masih disertai seringaian setannya sambil mengelus-elus leher Kibum. Kibum pun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya ketakutan.

'Andwae. Kalau seperti ini dia akan benar-benar menghabisiku malam ini dan tidak membiarkanku tertidur.' Ratap Kibum dalam hatinya sambil terus memelas menatap Jinki.

"T-tapi Jinki. Jangan terlalu lama oke ? Aku juga butuh istirahat.." Ucap Kibum melas pada Jinki. Dan Jinki hanya menanggapinya dengan seringaian dan malah mulai membuka kasar kancing piyama tipis Kibum.

"Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan itu sekarang Kibaem. Aku sudah lama merindukan ini kau tahu. Karena projek sialan itu aku harus pergi ke Gangnam selama dua minggu dan aku sangat merindukanmu Kibaem. Jadi, kamu belum bisa tidur sebelum aku yang mengijinkan." Kata Jinki sambil menatap dalam pada mata Kibum.

'Sial sial sial !" Rutuk Kibum dalam hati dan hanya bisa pasrah saja pada suaminya ini.

"Cha, mari kita mulai acara 'menghangatkan Kibummie' ini" Kata Jinki sambil menyingkirkan atasan piyama Kibum yang kancingnya sudah terlepas semua itu. Dilihatnya puting berwarna merah muda segar yang sudah sedikit mengeras di hadapannya terlihat sangat menggiurkan dan meningkatkan birahi seorang Lee Jinki.

Kibum yang merasa bagian tubuhnya itu diperhatiakan dengan cara sensual oleh Jinki pun merasa salah tingkah dan kemudian memegang kedua pipi Jinki.

"Yeobo palliwa.. Aku kedinginan.. Hangatkan aku sekarang yeobohh.." Ucap Kibum dengan sangat menggoda dimana bibir bawahnya sekilas dia gigit sensual dan jangan lupa ada desahan manja di akhir kalimatnya itu sehingga membuat Jinki menjadi sangat tergoda oleh kucing nakalnya ini.

"Lihatlah.. Di awal kau bahkan menolak ku sentuh. Dan sekarang, malah kau yang sangat menginginkan sentuhanku ini eoh ? Dasar kucing nakal" Kata Jinki sambil menjilat pelan telapak tangan kanan Kibum yang berada di pipi kirinya dengan sensual. Kibum hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya menerima aksi yang sangat sensual itu.

"Arraseo, lanjutkanlah.. Aku sudah tidak tahan.." Kata Kibum frustasi. Jinki pun mulai memenuhi keinginan Kibum itu. Perlahan, dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup pelan pucuk puting merah muda sebelah kiri Kibum. Dia terus mengecup-ngecup pelan pucuk puting Kibum sehingga membuat Kibum merasa tubuhnya seperti disengat listrik berkekuatan rendah.

"Anghhh mmpphh aaahhh Jinhh kihh.. Masukh masukanhh putingkuhh ke mulutmuhhh ituhh ahhh.. Janganhh nghh menggodaku terushh anhhh.." Ujar Kibum frustasi dan mulai meremas gemas bahu kokoh Jinki. Jinki pun mulai mempekerjakan lidah ahlinya untuk mengerjai dan melecehkan puting merah muda Kibum. Dan tidak lupa juga dia mempekerjakan jari tangannya untuk mengelus, memencet, mencubit, bahkan memelintir puting sebelah kanan Kibum agar tidak menganggur.

Kibum yang merasakan kenikmatan tiada duanya ini pun hanya dapat mendesah dengan keras dan menggila. Dia seakan dibawa terbang ke nirwana oleh perlakuan Jinki ini. Bibir merahnya tak henti-hentinya mendesahkan nama Jinki dengan nikmat sambil meremas bahu, punggung, ataupun rambut belakang kepala Jinki.

Jinki yang merasa reaksi Kibum ini sangat menggairahkan pun makin lupa diri. Dia semakin dalam menghisap, menjilat dan menggigit puting Kibum bahkan sekarang dia mengerjakannya bergantian, dari puting kiri ke puting kanan, begitupun sebaliknya.

"Ahh mnhh ahh ohh hahh shh jinkihh nghhh.." Tak henti-hentinya Kibum mendesah nikmat bahkan mata kucingnya sudah tertutup setengah karena tak kuasa menahan nikmat dari suaminya ini. Badannya pun mulai menggelinjang kegelian dan dadanya pun sering mengangkat agar semakin dalam Jinki memainkan puting indahnya itu.

Jinki pun mulai bosan dengan puting Kibum, maka dia melepaskan puting Kibum dari mulut dan jemarinya sehingga menimbulkan bunyi 'plop' yang tidak terlalu keras. Jinki pun melihat hasil karyanya pada puting Kibum. Dia tersenyum senang saat melihat puting tersebut berwarna sangat merah dan sudah sangat keras. Dia menjadi sangat tergoda karena itu.

Jinki pun mulai menatap wajah cantik Kibum yang sedang terengah-engah dengan mata yang sedikit terpejam karena merasakan nikmat yang tiada duanya itu. Jinki mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kibum, dan mulai melumat pelan bibir merah Kibum dengan menunjukkan rasa cinta yang besar pada Kibum lewat ciuman itu. Kibum pun mulai merasa rileks dalam lumatan penuh cinta dari Jinki. Kibum melingkarkan tangan kanannya di leher Jinki dan tangan kirinya di pinggang Jinki. Sesekali Kibum akan mengelus leher dan pinggang Jinki untuk menunjukkan seberapa cinta dan sayangnya dia pada Jinki.

'Plop'

Jinki pun mulai melepaskan ciuman penuh cinta tersebut dan tersenyum memandang wajah cantik Kibum. Kibum yang ditatap seperti itu pun merasa malu dan perlahan di pipi putihnya terlihat rona kemerahan akibat perlakuan Jinki.

Jinki mulai mengecup pelan seluruh wajah Kibum lalu turun pada rahang dan dagu lancip Kibum. Jinki mempekerjakan lidahnya pula di rahang dan dagu Kibum. Dia menjilat sensual rahang seksi milik istrinya itu, dan dibalas dengan remasan sensual di punggungnya dari Kibum. Kemudian dia menggerakkan lidahnya pada dagu runcing milik Kibum, digigitnya pelan dagu Kibum lalu dihisap-hisap pelan dagu tersebut. Kemudian Jinki memasukkan dagu Kibum ke dalam mulutnya, dan menjilat-jilat dagu tersebut dengan sensual di dalam mulutnya.

"Eummmhh yeobohh terushh.." Desah Kibum kenikmatan. Jinki pun mulai memindahkan wajahnya pada cuping telinga kanan Kibum. Dia mulai mengecup, menjilat dan menggigit pelan cuping telinga Kibum dengan sensual. Sesekali dia gesek-gesekkan hidung bangirnya pada bagian lubang telinga Kibum dan dengan sensual dia menghembuskan napasnya disana.

"Ahhh Jinkiiihhh kumohonhhh nghh jangan terushhh ahh meng-menggodahh ahh kuhhh.." Kibum semakin menggelinjang akibat perlakuan sensual Jinki tersebut, karena memang telinga adalah salah satu bagian yang sensitif di tubuhnya. Jinki pun tersenyum senang melihat reaksi Kibum yang mulai frustasi akan kenikmatan. Dia pun memindahkan pekerjaan mulutnya pada telinga sebelah kiri Kibum. Dan Kibum semakin mendesah dengan keras.

Bosan dengan telinga, Jinki mulai menurunkan kecupan dan jilatannya ke arah leher, lalu dadanya. Dia membuat banyak kissmark di sekitar dada Kibum, sesuai dengan perkataannya tadi. Tidak lupa juga menjilat sebentar puting merah Kibum yang sudah mengeras.

"Aahhh ah ah ouhh Jinkihh nghh.. Oh Godhh inihh nikhmathh shh.." Desah Kibum frustasi akan kenikmatan. Dia semakin menggelinjangkan badannya dikala Jinki menurunkan jilatannya pada perut rata dan seksi Kibum. Jinki mulai menjilat dan menghisap bagian perut rata milik Kibum itu dengan sensual. Tak lupa juga dia memainkan lidahnya di dalam pusar Kibum, yang mana membuat Kibum berteriak kesetanan.

"Aaaaahhh ohhh Godhh shhh Jinkihh kauhh ngghh aaaaahhhh.." Kibum tidak mampu meneruskan perkataannya karena dirinya tertelan oleh kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Jinki. Jinki pun tersenyum senang melihat reaksi tubuh Kibum yang begitu mendamba sentuhannya.

Sambil membuat banyak kissmark di perut Kibum, tangan Jinki mulai menurunkan celana piyama Kibum beserta dengan celana dalam yang dipakai oleh Kibum. Kibum tidak sadar akan hal itu, namun saat Jinki melepaskan rangsangannya pada perutnya dia mulai menyadarinya. Kibum mengangkat sedikit pinggulnya agar memudahkan Jinki melepaskan celananya dari tubuhnya. Jinki pun berhasil melepaskan celana tersebut dari tubuh Kibum dan melemparkannya sembarangan ke lantai kamar.

Setelah celana Kibum terlepas dari tubuhnya, Kibum saat ini sudah full naked. Jinki tidak bisa melepaskan tatapannya sebentar saja dari tubuh mulus Kibum, ah mungkin sekarang ini sudah tidak mulus karena terdapat banyak ruam-ruam merah di tubuh Kibum akibat kelakuan Jinki tadi, dan itu membuat Kibum terlihat seksi dimatanya, itu juga menandakan bahwa Kibum hanya milik Lee Jinki seorang.

Kibum yang merasa diperhatikan se-intens itu pun mulai merasakan seluruh wajahnya panas dan memerah akibat malu. Kibum akhirnya memalingkan wajahnya ke kanan agar tidak melihat Jinki yang masih menatap tubuhnya dengan intens.

"Eungh yeobo. Jangan melihatku seperti itu. Aku malu.." Kata Kibum sambil merapatkan kedua kakinya dan meremas sisi-sisi bantal dengan tangannya dan jangan lupakan bibir bawahnya yang digigit sedikit olehnya, itu semua ia lakukan karena malu. Jinki pun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah anaenya yang cute ini. Jinki pun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kibum, membalikkan wajah Kibum agar melihat padanya, kemudian mengecup sekilas bibir Kibum. Tangan Jinki pun ikut meremas tangan Kibum yang sedang meremas bantal.

"Kau tahu Kibaem, kau itu sangat cute disaat seperti ini. Lagipula kenapa bisa kau masih malu padaku, padahal kita sudah terlalu sering melakukan ini, yah meskipun selama dua minggu ini kita tidak melakukannya." Ucap Jinki sambil terus menatap mata Kibum. Kibum pun hanya terkesiap sejenak melihat wajah Jinki yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya itu.

"Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu, tapi yang jelas aku merasa malu kau tatap se-intens itu." Jawab Kibum pelan.

Jinki hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban Kibum.

"Rilekslah Kibaem.. Tidak perlu malu dan tegang lagi karena yang menyentuhmu saat ini adalah aku, yeobo.." Ujar Jinki lembut sambil mengecup lama kening Kibum. Kibum pun tersenyum mendapat perlakuan cinta dari Jinki.

Jinki pun mulai menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Kibum. Dia mulai memundurkan tubuhnya sampai wajahnya terlihat sangat dekat dengan junior Kibum yang mungil. Dilihatnya junior Kibum sudah mengacung tegak dengan ujungnya yang berwarna merah dan dipenuhi oleh precum. Jinki pun menekukkan kedua kaki Kibum kkemudian sedikit melebarkannya sehingga lubang berwarna merah muda milik Kibum pun terlihat jelas.

Jinki mulai menciumi paha dalam Kibum dengan semangat dan penuh nafsu, dia bahkan mulai menjilat dan menghisap setiap bagian paha dalam Kibum. Terkadang dia dengan jahilnya menggesek-gesekkan ujung hidung bangirnya pada paha dalam Kibum sehingga Kibum mendesah dengan keras.

"Ahh ah unghh ouhh jebalhhh ahhh.." Kibum merasa sangat nikmat dan disaat yang bersamaan juga dia merasa dipermainkan. Juniornya sudah menegang hebat, namun Jinki bahkan tidak menyentuhnya. Jinki malah dengan jahilnya meniup-niupkan udara di sekitar junior Kibum yang sudah berdiri tegak dengan ujung yang memerah dan dipenuhi precum.

Jinki sangat suka melihat Kibumnya tersiksa, jadi dia membiarkan Kibum tambah tersiksa dengan segala rangsangan darinya. Kibum yang merasa sangat tersiksa dengan segala rangsangan Jinki pun mulai menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk mengelus dan memijat junior mungil miliknya sedangkan tangan kirinya mulai mencubit-cubit puting merahnya.

Jinki yang melihat Kibum mulai memanjakan dirinya sendiri itu pun menepis tangan Kibum yang menurutnya mengganggu pekerjaannya.

"Beraninya kau mengganggu pekerjaanku Kibaem." Kata Jinki dengan suara beratnya yang membuat Kibum hanya bisa terdiam.

"B-bukan begit-aaahhh ahh jinkihhh ouhhh nghh.." Disaat Kibum sedang mencoba menjelaskan keadaannya yang sangat tersiksa itu, Jinki mulai memijat-mijat junior Kibum dengan tempo yang cepat. Tubuh Kibum pun menggelinjang karena kegelian dan kenikmatan yang didapatkannya.

Jinki mulai merasa bosan dengan permainan tangannya pada junior Kibum pun mulai memasukkan junior Kibum pada mulutnya. Dia mulai menjilat dan menghisap-hisap junior Kibum dengan kencang sehingga desahan Kibum makin mengeras dan juga gerakan tubuh Kibum makin menjadi liar.

"Aaahhh ouhh jinki jinki jinki ahhh akuhhh ouhhh.." Desahan Kibum semakin menjadi-jadi disaat dia merasa akan mengeluarkan sperma miliknya. Jinki yang mengetahui bahwa Kibum akan segera klimaks karena dapat dirasakan olehnya junior Kibum yang berdenyut-denyut di dalam mulutnya, dia pun mulai mempercepat kulumannya pada junior Kibum.

*Crot crot crot*

Kibum pun mendapatkan klimaksnya dan menembakkannya pada mulut Jinki. Jinki pun dengan senang hati menelan seluruh sperma milik Kibumnya.

"Eum mashita.." Kata Jinki sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya. Kibum pun hanya bisa melihat seluruh tingkah Jinki dengan mata sayu dan napas yang terengah-engah akibat klimaks pertamanya.

Setelah dirasa oleh Kibum bahwa dia sudah tidak terlalu lelah, dia mulai mendudukkan dirinya di kasur dan mencengkram bathrobe Jinki. Jinki hanya menatap dengan penuh tanda tanya pada Kibum. Kibum pun menghiraukan tatapan penuh tanya dari Jinki tersebut. Dengan terburu-buru dia mulai melepaskan tali bathrobe Jinki dan membuka bathrobe tersebut kemudian melemparkannya ke lantai.

Kini Jinki hanya memakai celana dalam hitamnya untuk melindungi aset besar kebanggaannya. Kibum pun mulai memeluk tubuh Jinki dan mulai menciumi, menjilati dan menghisap seluruh bagian tubuh Jinki dari mulai leher, pundak dan dadanya. Tidak lupa juga dia meninggalkan kissmark di seluruh tubuh Jinki tersebut. Jinki hanya bisa menggeram pelan terhadap seluruh perlakuan Kibum pada tubuhnya.

Sampailah Kibum pada bagian perut Jinki. Kibum terpesona melihat begitu terbentuknya monster abs milik Jinki ini. Dia pun mulai mengelus-elus pelan abs yang ada di perut Jinki.

"Senang dengan apa yang kau lihat, yeobo ?" Tanya Jinki pada Kibum sambil tersenyum menyebalkan bagi Kibum.

"Eum ini sangat terbentuk dengan baik yeobo. Kau hebat." Kata Kibum sambil menunjukkan mata yang berbinar sambil menatap Jinki. Jinki pun hanya terkekeh melihat sikap anaenya ini.

"Jadi, bisakah kau telentang di kasur ? Aku akan memuaskanmu yeobo.." Lanjut Kibum sambil tersenyum menggoda kearah Jinki. Jinki pun menuruti kemauan Kibumnya dan mulai membaringkan badannya dengan telentang dan Kibum berada diatas tubuhnya.

Kibum mulai mengecup, menjilat dan menghisap perut ber-abs monster itudengan semangat. Sambil menghisap perut Jinki, Kibum pun mulai menurunkan celana dalam yang Jinki gunakan. Setelah terlepas, terlihatlah junior besar milik Jinki yang belum sepenuhnya dalam keadaan tegang. Kibum pun merasa bersemangat untuk membuat junior kesayangan miliknya itu untuk terbangun.

Dengan perlahan, Kibum memijat junior Jinki. Dilihatnya reaksi wajah Jinki yang sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya menahan nikmat. Kibum pun mulai bersemangat untuk membuat Jinki mendesah dengan nikmat. Tangannya mulai memperkencang pijatannya pada junior besar Jinki dan lidahnya mulai menusuk-nusuk lubang di pucuk junior Jinki dengan sensual.

"Ermhh nghh kihh bum ahhh.." Jinki mulai mendesah keenakan akibat perlakuan Kibum yang menggoda juniornya. Namun Jinki merasa itu belumlah cukup, dia mulai mendorong kepala Kibum agar wajah Kibum lebih dekat dengan junior miliknya. Kibum yang mengerti pun mulai memasukkan kepala junior besar itu ke mulutnya. Dia mulai mengulum dan menghisap junior tersebut dengan kuat dan cepat.

Jinki masih merasa belum puas sehingga dia mendorong kepala Kibum kembali agar semakin dalam juniornya masuk kedalam mulut mungil Kibum. Kibum pun berusaha untuk memasukkan seluruh junior besar Jinki kedalam mulutnya, namun hanya setengahnya saja yang mampu masuk kedalam mulutnya, sehingga setengahnya lagi dia pijat dengan kencang menggunakan jemarinya.

Kibum terus mengulum junior besar Jinki dengan semangat, namun semakin lama mulutnya semakin terasa pegal karena terlalu lama mengulum junior besar milik Jinki. Ini bahkan sudah sangat lama dia mengulum junior tersebut, rapi junior besar itu belum mengeluarkan tanda-tanda untuk klimaks. Tapi itulah tantangan bagi Kibum, dia merasa harus bisa membuat junior tersebut klimaks menggunakan mulutnya.

Jinki hanya bisa menggeram dan mendesah dengan suara dan napasnya yang berat. Dia merasa nafsunya sudah melambung tinggi, dan dia menginginkan untuk segera merasakan hangatnya lubang milik Kibum. Jadi dia memaksa mengeluarkan juniornya dari mulut Kibum dan disambut oleh protesan dari Kibum.

"Eungh yak ! Kenapa kau lepaskan hah ? Aku ingin membuatnya cum dengan mulutku, yeoboo.." Protes Kibum disertai dengan rengekan khasnya.

"Andwaeyo. Aku ingin mengeluarkannya di dalam lubangmu hingga itu akan terasa penuh nanti yeobo.." Kata Jinki santai sambil memeluk Kibum. Kemudian dia mulai membalikkan tubuh Kibum, sehingga saat ini Kibum terlentang diatas kasur, dan Jinki berada diatas Kibum.

"Kibaem, kulumlah jari-jariku ini !" Perintah Jinki sambil menyodorkan telapak tangan kanannya di hadapan wajah Kibum. Kibum yang mengertipun langsung mengulum jemari Jinki satu persatu. Membalurinya dengan air liur miliknya. Terkadang menggigit-gigit kecil jemari Jinki tersebut.

Sedangkan Jinki, dia saat ini sedang menekuk dan membuka kedua kaki Kibum sehingga lubang merah muda kesukaannya dapat terlihat denga jelas. Dia mulai mencium dan menjilati lubang merah muda tersebut. Kibum yang mendapati perlakuan nikmat itu pun hanya bisa mendesah nikmat dan menyalurkannya dengan menjambak pelan rambut belakang Jinki.

Jinki mulai memasukkan lidahnya kedalam lubang Kibum. Menggerak-gerakkan lidah tersebut keluar masuk lubang Kibum yang sempit itu. Tubuh Kibum mulai menggelinjang karena kenikmatan yang diterimanya dari bagian sensitif miliknya. Kibum pun terus mendesah tertahan karena masih ada jari Jinki di dalam mulutnya.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Jinki mulai melepaskan jari dan juga mulutnya dari tubuh Kibum. Wajahnya mulai mendeka ke wajah Kibum kemudian mulai mencium bibirnya dengan rakus. Kibum pun membalas setiap ciuman dan lumatan yang diberikan oleh Jinki. Disaat Kibum masih terfokus pada ciuman, jari telunjuk tangan kanannya yang telah dilumuri air liur Kibum pun mulai masuk menusuk lubang sempit Kibum. Kibum yang kaget pun dengan refleks menggigit bibir bawah Jinki agak sedikit keras. Namun lama kelamaan Kibum mulai rileks karena lumatan-lumatan yang diberikan Jinki pada bibirnya membuatnya lupa akan lubangnya yang masih sedikit sakit. Dan kesempatan itu digunakan oleh Jinki untuk memasukkan dua jarinya lagi. Kemudian mulai menggerak-gerakkan jemarinya itu keluar masuk lubang Kibum sambil melakukan gerakan seperti gunting guna memperlebar lubang Kibum agar lebih mudah nanti dimasuki oleh junior monster Jinki.

Setelah dirasa lubang Kibum cukup melebar, Jinki pun mulai mengeluarkan jemarinya dan melepaskan lumatannya pada bibir Kibum.

"Kibaem, aku akan masuk sekarang. Kalau kamu merasa kesakitan gigit bahuku atau cakar punggungku, hm ?" Kata Jinki pada Kibum.

"Aniyo aku akan meremas sprei atau bantal saja. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu yeobo.." Kata Kibum sambil tersenyum cantik. Jinki pun merasa sangat bersyukur memiliki istri yang sangat perhatian seperti Kibum ini. Dia pun mengecup kening Kibum agak lama kemudian melepaskannya.

"Baiklah aku akan masuk." Kata Jinki sambil menggesek-gesekkan kepala juniornya pada pintu masuk lubang Kibum. Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Kibum, Jinki pun mulai memasukkan kepala juniornya dengan perlahan. Dilihatnya Kibum sedang mengernyitkan dahinya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jinki yang tidak tega melihat Kibum kesakitan pun akhirnya memasukkan seluruh juniornya dengan sekali hentakan.

"AAAAAKHHHHHH" Jerit Kibum saat seluruh junior Jinki sudah memasuki lubangnya dan kedua jemarinya meremas sisi bantal dengan keras hingga terlihat buku-buku jarinya memutih. Jinki pun mulai melumat pelan bibir Kibum untuk menenangkan Kibumnya yang masih kesakitan di bagian bawahnya.

Setelah dirasa Kibum sudah mulai tenang, Jinki mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya keluar masuk di lubang Kibum. Kibum pun mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran junior besar tersebut di lubangnya sehingga dia mulai merasakan nikmat saat junior tersebut menggesek seluruh ruang dalam lubangnya yang sensitif itu. Tidak kuasa dia menahan desahannya, akhirnya desahan yang ditahan tersebut pun mulai terdengar.

"Aaahh ahh ngghh Jinkihh inihh enakhh nghh ouhh terusshh lebihh dalammhh.."

"Agh shh Kibaem mnhhh lubangmuhh sangatthh sempithh nghh ahh ouhh.."

Kibum merasa sangat frustasi karena Jinki tidak menyentuhkan ujung juniornya pada titik prostatnya. Dia malah menghindari titik itu. Kelakuan Jinki itu sangat menyiksa Kibum sehingga Kibum pun memohon dengan frustasi pada Jinki.

"Aahh ah nghh yeobohh tusukhh khannhh ke ahh prostat nghh kuhh ouhh jeballhhh nghh" Mohon Kibum pada Jinki, namun Jinki malah menyeringai menyebalkan karena dia berhasil membuat Kibum memohon-mohon dengan frustasi padanya. Bukannya mempercepat tusukannya, Jinki malah memelankan tusukannya sehingga membuat Kibum menjadi sangat frustasi dibuatnya.

"Yak pabboya ! Lebih cepatlah pabbo ! Kubilang lebih cepat !" perintah Kibum pada Jinki dengan kasar, karena dia juga ingin segera menuntaskan segala kenikmatan ini. Namun si Jinki sialan ini -menurut Kibum- malah membuatnya terpaksa menahan nafsunya yang sudah melambung tinggi.

"Memohonlah yeobohh.." ujar Jinki dengan suara rendah di telinga Kibum dan masih memperlambat gerak pinggulnya.

Akhirnya Kibum, yang tidak tahan pun mengumpulkan segala tenaganya dan mendorong Jinki ke samping kirinya sehingga Jinki jatuh telentang dan juniornya pun terlepas dari lubang Kibum. Jinki pun terkaget melihat Kibum dengan wajah bodohnya. Kibum menghiraukan wajah bodoh Jinki itu, dia pun mulai mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas moster abs Jinki.

"Kau sangat menyebalkan yeonggam ! Menggodaku dengan cara seperti itu ? Tch sangat menyebalkan." Kata Kibum sambil memegang junior Jinki yang masih menegang dan mulai memasukkannya kedalam lubangnya dengan sekali sentak.

"Aaahhh nghh.." Kibum pun mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya menaik turunkan diatas junior Jinki dengan perlahan. Jinki membantu Kibum mmenggerakkan pinggulnya sambil meremas bokong Kibum dengan sensual.

"Akhh aahh nghh ouhh.." desahan Kibum mengeras saat dirasakan olehnya ujung junior Jinki menyentuh titik prostat Kibum. Kibum pun mulai bergerak dengan cepat dan menyentuhkan junior Jinki ke titik tersebut berulang kali, karena dia merasa akan segera mencapai klimaksnya. Jinki yang merasa kalau Kibum akan mencapai klimaks karena terasa olehnya junior miliknya diremas dengan keras oleh lubang Kibum pun dengan semangat menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun berlawanan dengan Kibum dan meremas dengan keras bokong Kibum.

"Ah ah ah ah anhh ngghh akuhh ahh mauhhh keluarhh nghh.." Kata Kibum sambil meremas pelan bisep Jinki.

"Keluarkanlah Kibumhh nghh" kata Jinki sambil mengernyitkan Dahiny menahan kenikmatan dari remasan lubang Kibum. Tidak berapa lama pun Kibum mencapai klimaksnya.

*crot crot crott*

"Aaaaaaaahhhh.." Desah Kibum panjang saat spermanya keluar mengenai perut Jinki, Kibum klimaks sambil melengkungkan dadanya dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya terpejam erat dan mulutnya terbuka lebar bahkan beberapa tetes air liurnya keluar dan mengalir melewati leher dan dadanya. Jinki semakin menjadi bernafsu saat melihat Kibum dengan keadaan yang menurutnya sangat seksi itu.

Setelah Kibum selesai dengan klimaksnya, Jinki mulai melepaskan tautan tubuh mereka dan membalikkan badan Kibum di kasur dengan posisi menungging. Kibum terkejut dan menatap Jinki meminta penjelasan.

"Yeobo, kau sudah mencapai klimaksmu dua kali tapi aku bahkan belum klimaks sayang. Jadi, biar aku mencapai klimaks pertamaku hm.." Kata Jinki sambil memasukkan juniornya kedalam lubang Kibum kembali. Kibum mulai mendesah saat junior itu bergerak dengan perlahan.

Dan akhirnya semakin lama, gerakan pinggul Jinki menjadi semakin cepat karena dia ingin segera mencapai klimaks pertamanya. Jinki bergerak cepat sambil menghisap seluruh punggung Kibum dan menandainya. Dia melakukannya karena gemas dengan seluruh tubuh Kibum yang belum ada tanda miliknya. Kibum hanya bisa mendesah keras sambil mencengkram erat sprei dan bantalnya.

Gerakan Jinki pun semakin menggila, dapat Kibum rasakan bahwa junior Jinki menjadi semakin membesar dan begitupun dengan junior miliknya sendiri. Kibum rasa bahwa dia akan kembali mencapai klimaksnya saat ini.

"Kibum ahh nghh akuhh akanhhh nghh ouhh sempithh" Desah Jinki semakin keras karena dia akan mencapai klimaks pertamanya. Kibum pun dengan senang hati membantu Jinki mencapai klimaksnya dengan cara mengetatkan lubangnya. Tak berapa lama Jinki pun mencapai klimaks pertamanya.

*crot crot crot crot crott*

Kibum merasakan sperma Jinki yang banyak masuk mengisi lubangnya hingga terasa penuh. Tak berapa lama, Kibum pun kembali klimaks dengan bantuan pijatan tangan Jinki. Kibum menyemprotkan spermanya pada sprei kasur dibawahnya dan sedikit mengenai tangan Jinki.

Keduanya merasa lemas, Jinki pun mulai mengeluarkan juniornya dari lubang Kibum dan berbaring di samping Kibum yang sudah tengkurap di ranjang sambil mengatur napasnya yang menderu hebat.

"Hahh hahh gomawohh yeobohh. Entah kenapahh lubangmu selalu sempit dan akuhh menyukainyahh hahh hahh hahahaha.." Ucap Jinki sambil terengah dan diakhiri dengan tawa menyebalkannya.

Kibum pun tidak ambil pusing dengan hal itu, dia terlalu lelah bahkan untuk membuka kedua matanya. Dengan perlahan, Kibum berbicara pada Jinki.

"Yeobo, terimakasih.. Karenamu aku sudah tidak kedinginan lagi." ucapnya masih sambil terpejam. Jinki pun tersenyum penuh cinta pada Kibum. Dia mengecup pelan kening Kibum dan mulai turun dari kasur dan mengambil selimut marun yang tadi dia sengaja tinggalkan disitu. Setelah itu dia kembali naik ke kasur dan menyelimuti tubuh telanjang Kibum dengan selimut marun itu, kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Kibum yang sudah tertidur.

Dikecupnya lagi kening Kibum agak lama dengan penuh cinta dan mengelus pelan pipi putihnya.

"Saranghae Kibummie.. Jaljayo.." Bisik Jinki pada Kibum sambil memeluk tubuh mungil Kibum ke dekapannya dan mulai memejamkan matanya yang terasa sangat berat akibat kantuk yang mulai menyerang.

#Pagi Hari

Di rumah kediaman keluarga Lee, tepatnya di dapur terlihat seorang namja manis tengah menyiapkan berbagai macam hidangan untuk dirinya dan keluarganya sarapan hari ini. Kibum tersenyum setelah menata makanan yang telah dimasaknya pada meja makan. Dia hanya tinggal menunggu dua namja kesayangannya keluar dari kamar masing-masing.

"Eommaaaa !" Terdengar teriakan melengking dari seorang namja manis yang sudah lengkap memakai seragam sekolahnya sambil berlari menghampiri namja cantik yang kini tengah menunggunya di meja makan.

"Taemin-ah jangan berlari seperti itu, kau bisa terjatuh nanti.." Kata Kibum sambil menarik kursi disebelahnya untuk Taemin duduk disitu.

"Hehehe mianhae eomma. Aku selalu semangat setiap melihat eomma sih hehehe.." kata Taemin sambil menunjukkan tawa polosnya.

"Appa eodiya, eomma. Apa appa sudah pulang kerumah lagi, eomma ?" Tanya Taemin pada Kibum.

"Oh app-"

"Appa disini sayang" Sebelum Kibum selesai bicara, ucapannya dipotong oleh Jinki yang tidak lain adalah suaminya dan ayah dari anak mereka Lee Taemin.

"Appa !" teriak Taemin senang melihat appanya telah pulang dari pekerjaannya yang membuat Taemin tidak melihat Jinki selama dua minggu. Taemin pun turun dari kursi dan berlari menghampiri Jinki. Jinki pun tersenyum dan menurunkan tubuhnya sehingga sejajar dengan Taemin. Taemin langsung memeluk leher Jinki erat.

"Appa bogoshippoyo.." Kata Taemin lirih namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Kibum. Kibum pun tersenyum melihat kedekatan ayah dan anak tersebut.

"Jinjja ? Appa juga sangat merindukanmu Taeminnie.." Kata Jinki sambil menciumi seluruh wajah Taemin sehingga membuat Taemin terkikik kegelian.

"Ekhm ekhm.. Lebih baik kalian sarapan sekarang jika kalian tidak ingin terlambat eum." Kata Kibum menginterupsi kegiatan ayah dan anak itu.

"Ah arraseo eomma.." Taemin pun melepaskan pelukannya dari sang appa dan berjalan kearah kursinya di sebelah Kibum. Jinki pun tersenyum pada Kibum dan mendudukkan dirinya di depan Kibum dan Taemin.

Disaat acara sarapan berlangsung, Taemin tidak sengaja melihat ruam-ruam merah di sekitar leher Kibum.

"Eomma, nyamuk besarnya datang lagi ya ?" Tanya Taemin polos sehingga membuat Kibum tersenyum kikuk dan Jinki mengernyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Taemin. Jinki pun menatap Kibum, meminta penjelasan. Kibum hanya menunjuk tanda-tanda merah yang ada di lehernya. Jinki pun mengangguk mengerti.

"Ah iya, nyamuk besarnya baru kembali tadi malam dan langsung menyerang eomma." Kata Kibum menjelaskan.

"Ah pantas saja, semalam aku mendengar eomma menjerit. Tapi karena Taeminnie ketakutan, Taeminnie tidak berani ke kamar eomma. Mianhae eomma." Kibum dan Jinki sama-sama terkejut dengan ungkapan polos Taemin.

"Ah gwaenchanha Taeminnie, eomma sudah tidak kesakitan kok.. Sekarang Taeminnie habiskan sarapannya ya." Ujar Kibum lembut.

Kibum menatap Jinki dengan kesal, Jinki pun hanya cengengesan tanpa suara mendapat tatapan seperti itu dari Kibum. Tapi mereka berdua lega karena Taemin tidak berusaha menerobos kamar mereka tadi malam, jika Taemin menerobos ke kamar maka dapat dipastikan mata Taemin sudah tidak polos lagi. Tapi tidak sadarkah kalian berdua, bahwa telinga Taemin sudah tidak polos lagi -_-"

Yah begitulah suasana pagi hari di kediaman keluarga Lee ini..

Semoga mereka tetap menjadi keluarga yang bahagia hehehe..

 **Kkeut !**

 **Wahhhh mantap banget nih nulis ff ini kkkkk panjang sekali hehehe. Setelah dibaca ulang, gue nyadar klo ternyata GUA SANGAT YADONG wakakakakk.. Gils lah haha**

 **Semoga ini cukup hot ya readernim.. Dan tinggalkan jejak di kolom review.**

 **Terimakasih ya yang udah review di chap sebelumnya..**

 **Dan klo ada yang mau request chara ataupun alur cerita boleh hehehe.. Masukkin ke kolom review aja ya..**

 **Kamsahamnidaaaaa**


End file.
